marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rock Of The European Alliance
Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Masaharta. I served as the Shogun Empire Faction Leader for 15 consecutive terms. Throughout my time as a faction leader and now as a Shogun High Commander, I have seen many High Commanders and Faction Leaders come and go. Development changes have made some rage-quit. Others quietly left when they did not like the politic direction the faction went in. Others left, attempting to sabotage their “beloved” faction to “save” it. The European Alliance had its fair share of political roller coaster rides as well as a fair share of ups and downs in war. High Commanders and Faction Leaders wore down in the high pressure environment. However, one man within the European Alliance remains constant. His name is VietnamVet. Go into the world chat sometime and ask a random person what they think of VietnamVet. You will get answers that range from “He is a nice kid, but can be a bit of baby at times” to “He is the worst complainer and spoiled brat in this game”. You will be hard pressed to find a single person who can give you an answer that contains nothing but positive things about the man known as VV within game. I fought the European Alliance many times during my time as faction leader. Sometimes, they whooped our asses and, other times, we whooped their asses. Through each of the wars, VietnamVet provided a constant stream of remarks that drew the scorn and derision of the Shogun Empire High Command. Honestly, I was inclined to agree with some of the remarks Shogun High Commanders were fond of making towards him. I occasionally teased him with the rest of my High Command. However, I quickly noticed something about VV. Regardless of whether the Alliance was getting their ass kicked or kicking ass, VietnamVet was always there. He stepped in and took control of the European Alliance three times during my reign as Shogun Faction Leader. Each time, the Alliance was facing a crisis and no one was willing to step up and be Faction Leader. He earned quite a bit of ridicule for his efforts as Faction Leader, but he always set a firm foundation for the Alliance to pull themselves out of their troubles. When the Alliance was kicking someone’s ass, VV didn’t mind fading into the background. He may have argued a hundred times with the Alliance Faction Leader in private, but he never betrayed his Leader in public or in private messages to other people. These actions bred in me a certain respect for VietnamVet. Like all of us, he has and had flaws. The difference between VV and a lot of people is that he worked hard to overcome his flaws. His steadfast loyalty, devotion, and leadership in the Alliance are the stuff that legends are made of. I do not know VV as well as some of the people in the game do. However, as someone who clashed swords with him and the Alliance many times, I respect him for these virtues and can rightfully call him a legend. Finally, for those who can’t get over the stigma of VV having a big mouth, men who are not afraid to say what they think when they know that they will be ridiculed are the men who get stuff done in life. If there was a faction Most Valuable Player Award for each faction, VV would have won it every time in the Alliance if people could assess his contributions accurately. In truth, he is a rock like no other in the Alliance.